


The Spaces Between

by sevengiraffes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevengiraffes/pseuds/sevengiraffes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"From his spot on the rooftop Clint could see the whole of Paris if he wanted to. Instead he's only watching her."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spaces Between

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ceitfianna's prompt for the [Marvelous Ladies July Drabble Tag](http://marvelousladies.livejournal.com/3502.html)  
> Natasha/Clint - _The Spaces Between_

From his spot on the rooftop Clint could see the whole of Paris if he wanted to. Instead he's only watching her.

He counts the blocks between them. _One… two… three… four…_

She'll be fine, she's always fine and he knows he can protect her from up here, but even so, he likes knowing that if something happened, despite it's unlikeliness, that he could drop from the rooftop and sprint to her safety.

Even if it'll probably never happen.

Clint breathes easier knowing that the space between is just enough. 

\----

Natasha watches as the sun draws dancing shadows on the arch of his spine.

The bed is soft, so comfortable she barely wants to move, think, or leave. They lie on opposite sides, he sleeps, she watches, it's how they've done it for years.

She walks her fingers towards him across the mattress, counting the steps of the little legs. _One… two… three… four…_

He doesn't sleep like he used to, but the way he looks now makes her know he'll be okay. He's always okay.

She moves her body so there's nothing between them. He rolls over and puts an arm around her.

Natasha likes being close, but she knows it'll never be just enough.


End file.
